The present invention relates to wiring in semiconductor structures and, more particularly, relates to dual-metal self-aligned wires and vias.
Current practice in back end of the wiring processing is to use self-aligned schemes, where metal troughs are defined in an interlayer dielectric layer or in a hard mask, and vias are printed and etched in such a way that only the union of the metal trough and the via shape form vias down to the previous metal wiring level. Reliable printing of small vias, however, is a major issue, so current practice is to design a bar shape to increase areal pattern printability, and where this bar crosses the union with the metal trough is the resulting via. However, if this bar overlaps onto an adjacent metal trough, then that union will result in an undesirable via and possibly short that adjacent line to underlying wires.